Última Vez, Para Un No Siempre
by Fran Lestrange
Summary: Rose se enamora del hombre equivocado, mejor dicho del novio de su prima. Soportará Rose todo el dolor o se alejará de él. Eso solo lo puede decirdir una boda, y no específicamente la mas hermosa de todas. ¿Tendrá concecuencias negativas o positivas?


Aquí parada en la primera fila de la iglesia, viendo como a la persona que más amo, esta casándose con otra – que de hecho es mi prima – por sentirse comprometido con nuestra familia. Me impuse a estar seria toda la ceremonia, pero todo tiene su límite ¿No? Porque tenía que comportarse como un cobarde cuando no lo era, pero cualquiera que supiera la historia pensaría: es un _cobarde. _Cobarde, esa palabra también me describe a mí, ya que tampoco hice nada para detener esta locura que se transformaría en una maldita necesidad cuando era tiempo. Pude haber evitado largas noches pena, discusiones y obviamente de pasión.

- Acepto – respondió mi amor.

Fue inevitable derramar de lágrimas y soltar sollozos, la señora de mi lado me tendió un pañuelito, me comento algo que me dieron más ganas de llorar y no por alegría si no por rabia e impotencia de no hacer nada, _es entendible la emoción de ver a una pareja casarse y ver que son felices _fueron sus palabras, si tan solo supiera que es pena, no felicidad.

- …_Que hable ahora, o calle para siempre – _escuche parte de esa oración que debería ser grandiosa para utilizarla a mi favor, pero no puedo, se lo prometí.

Faltaban solo horas para que sintiera el mundo sobre mí, le había pedido una despedida como mínimo. Patético, a que sí. Pero no importa. Necesito probar de ese dulce por última vez; nunca más volverá a ser mío. Él también estuvo de acuerdo, de hecho, habíamos quedado en no hacerlo, pero no pudimos soportarlo. Estaba parada viendo las estrellas por la ventana que hay en mi habitación. Se veían tan bellas, brillaban siempre, entregando paz, pero hoy no. Hoy era una noche de pena y amor.

Eran las once de la noche y aun no llegaba, de seguro ha de estar con Irina dándole alguna escusa barata. Se acercaba la media noche y aun no aparecía, pensé que no vendría hasta que el vendito timbre sonó.

Al abrir me lo encuentro con su mirada de niño triste. Ni siquiera lo hice pasar, de hecho me tire a besar sus dulces labios con el mayor amor posible. Fue en ese momento, que sentí derramar lágrimas no deseadas.

Soy sensible, intento mostrarme fuerte, pero no siempre lo soy, ahora soy más débil que nunca. A veces es imposible mantener mi mascara. Beso mis lagrimas, claro que se dio cuenta que lloraba.

- No lo hagas, no serás feliz siendo obligado – le intentaba dar a entender.

- Sabes que no puedo detenerlo.

- ¡¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué maldita sea? – le gritaba con lágrimas que no querían parar.

- No tengo opciones, siempre soporte todo por verte los fines de semanas, vestida con tu mejor ropa, mostrando esa terquedad única que me provocaba risa sin que te dieras cuenta, porque necesitaba ver aunque sea tu rostro un par horas. ¿Por qué crees que yo te hable? Porque sé que eres antisocial, pero no porque tú quieres, sino por culpa de otros… Amo de ti tu fortaleza y paciencia de la que ya no te queda mucho.

- Claro que no me queda mucha, de hecho esta será la última vez que me veras serena, después no.

Sin más nos hundimos en nuestro amor, olvidándonos de todo, viviendo el momento, el final, la última vez que sabremos del otro de forma más intima. Era una noche triste, pero también la más bella de todas. Nos amamos como nunca lo habíamos hecho. Todo fue lento, aprovechando al máximo cada momento, sensación y placer. Alcanzamos juntos las estrellas, insisto fue el mejor momento de mi vida, pero el más triste. El hecho de pensar en que lo tendré que ver casado por obligación, es un sentimiento aniquilante, insoportable.

- Te amo, lo sabes.

- Demuéstramelo. No cometiendo errores – le rete.

Suspiro luego de lo que dije, entendió a lo que me refería. Se levanto de la cama para recoger sus ropas sin responder a mis palabras. Quería que respondiera, pero no lo hizo hasta cuando estuvo totalmente vestido.

- Quiero que me prometas algo – me pidió.

- Lo que sea. Te lo juro por nuestro amor.

- No impidas esa boda.

Esas palabras me rompieron más que nunca el corazón. No me las espere nunca, no supe responder a eso. Si ya lo tenía trisado ahora eran astillas lo que quedaba de el. Mire las sabanas, aun no daba crédito a lo que oí de sus dulces labios. Tomo de mi rostro con delicadeza y me beso por última vez.

- Sé que cumplirás tu palabra. Te amo. Es egoísta haber evitado que vivieras tu vida cuando podías, pero no soportaba el hecho de imaginarte con un mocoso, que lo único que habría hecho seria amarte más que yo. Lo siento.

No dije nada, simplemente me puse la máscara otra vez. Como lo hacía ya muy seguido. Ni yo me reconocía.

- Cierra la puerta antes de irte.

Sin más que decirle, me levante y entre al baño. Encendí la luz y me vi al espejo. Que vi. A una mujer humillada porque quiso… escuche cuando cerró la puerta y no soporte el dolor. Me derrumbe de rodillas. Llore. Claro que lo hice y por horas. Cuando hubo parado también lo dije.

- Te amo.

Alcé la vista para ver sus ojos cafés sobre los míos. Se lo prometí. Y cumpliré con ella hasta el final, aunque eso me rompa más lo que queda de corazón. _Lo siento_. Leí de sus labios. Respire hondo y lo mire con un odio inexistente, pero siempre fui buena en eso de mostrar emociones a través de mis ojos. Sean ciertas o no. Soy muy expresiva en ese ámbito. Te puedo insultar con tan solo una mirada sin gastar una gota de saliva.

- En ese caso los declaro marido y mujer. Puede besar a la novia.

Tomo el rostro de su ahora mujer y solo le beso la comisura de sus labios. ¿Qué, ahora sentía remordimiento?

Estábamos en la recepción. Yo sentada con el resto de mi familia que consistían en mis tíos y la madre de mi prima. Mis padres habían muerto hace un par años y adivinen. Él estuvo ahí consolándome. Fue justo ese día cuando me prometió que estaría conmigo por siempre, una promesa rota. Cuando vi que ya no quedaban más personas me acerque a ellos para felicitarlos, era masoquista. Quizás sí. Quizás no. Con mi andar de modelo, me pare frente a mi prima. Siempre supe que eso le molestaba, ya que ella carece de una figura que si yo tengo. No es por ser ególatra, pero tengo claro que soy mil veces más que ella en ámbito físico como sicológico. Al llegar a ellos mostré mi más falsa sonrisa.

- Felicidades Irina– la abrase y por el rabillo del ojo vi a Emmett tensarse. Me separe de ella – Espero que seáis felices y estén todo lo que sus vidas duren juntos.

- Gracias, Rose. Cariño te vi llorar en la ceremonia. Te juro que me conmovió en el alma.

- Claro, si veo a las dos personas que más quiero casarse, para poder reafirmar su _amor._

Eso sí que es una vil mentira, jamás nos hemos llevado bien y con suerte soporto sus berrinches de niñita inmadura. Puede que tenga 23 años, pero aun se comporta como una niña de 10 años; no quiere crecer. Es una estúpida caprichosa y orgullosa. Pero que importa, total, me largare de este lugar hasta nuevo aviso.

- Emmett – le llame. Me miro con miedo -. Pero y esa cara, donde está la sonrisa, vamos si de seguro esto debe estar siendo perfecto, a que sí.

- Por supuesto, estoy casado con la mujer que _amo – _le muestro mi sonrisa ya tan falsa que de seguro debe pasar por sincera.

- Obviamente. Bueno os dejo. Creo que hasta aquí los veré. Me voy.

- ¡Que! – dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo. Ella mas por felicidad y Emmett de sorpresa, para pasar a una de pena.

- Si me voy de vacaciones, necesito pensar algunas cosas. Quizás no los vea por bastante tiempo y me mantendré alejada de todo tipo de comunicación. Por lo que antes de irme, les deseo lo mejor de los mejores a ambos.

- Bueno, en ese caso espero que soluciones esos problemitas.

En ese momento llego una amiga de Irina. Me di media vuelta y salí del salón en que estaban siendo celebrando la boda. Camine hasta llegar a la puerta de mi MBW, cuando siento que me toman el brazo, no me asuste. Reconocería esa mano en cualquier lugar.

- Notaran tu ausencia.

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que te ibas?

- Simple, lo pensé hoy. De hecho ya compre el pasaje. Tengo las maletas listas y mi vuelo parte en dos horas. Así que lárgate de mi vista.

- Te vas por obligación.

- Te casaste por obligación – le rebatí.

Eso logro mi objetivo; que me soltara. Monte el auto y llegue hecha un mar de lágrimas a mi ya no casa. Les pedí a mis amigas intimas que se hiciera cargo de la venta de la casa y el coche. Me desearon suerte en la vida y el amor.

Han pasado ya cuatro años. Los primeros dos meses fueron duros en Milán. No manejaba el italiano, pero con el tiempo lo aprendí y con el descubrí que aunque no quería saber nada de él, igual me lleve una parte suya conmigo. Estaba trabajando en Desing Corporation Ltda. - una empresa de eventos y diseños gráficos - cuando sufrí un desmayo y el médico me anuncio mi embarazo. Estaba tan feliz, que de inmediato partí de compras. El dinero no fue un problema ya que Bella y Alice lograron venderles la casa y auto a un tal Edward Cullen y Jasper Whitlock en un par de semanas. Traspaso el dinero a mi cuenta bancaria facilitándome todo. Confiaba en ellas plenamente y obvio que fueron las primeras en entererarse de la noticia. Ambas estaban felices que no aguantaban las ansias de venir a visitarme y acompañarme a mi primer control con mi ginecólogo. De hecho llegaron y fue una cosa mas que emocionante volver a verlas conmigo, ahí me di cuenta lo mucho que necesitaba de mis amigas que a pesar de la distancia aun estabas tan unidas como siempre.

Hoy tengo unos preciosos mellizos de 3 años con dos meses, se llaman Anthony y Sophie McCarty Hale, no quise privarlos del apellido de su padre. De mi familia no sabía nada, prometí no comunicarme con ninguno de ellos por un largo tiempo, y he cumplido mi palabra como siempre lo he hecho aunque eso me duela hasta en el alma. Pero se que si se enterarán de la verdad, me odiarian y se decepcionarian de mí, pero como se dice en el corazón no se manda.

Le saque más provecho que nunca a mi carrera como diseñadoras de moda y gráfica. Era conocida en las empresas de alta costura de Italia y Francia y por supuesto en otras empresas de diseños gráficos. Vivía en un hermoso hogar, con mis dos criaturitas. Ambos ya caminaban, hablaban, jugaban juntos e incluso me acompañaban al trabajo como el día de hoy. Estábamos cortos de tiempo, tenía que llegar pronto porque hoy llegaba el gerente de una empresa extranjera de alta costura de New York.

- Ya mis pequeños, vamos que se nos hace tarde – le dije mientras llevaba a ambos tomados de mis dos manos.

- Mami, tienes que ir con el tío Lorenzo – me dijo mi pequeña con un muy buen léxico para su corta edad.

- Sí, mi pequeña.

Llegamos a la oficina de Lorenzo DiNozzo, mi jefe para encontrármelo sentado hablando animadamente con un hombre de contextura gruesa y cabello rizado oscuro muy idéntico a… okey dejémoslo así. Se suponía que yo debía olvidarlo, pero es un poco difícil ya que yo no quiero y también porque mis pequeños eran muy parecidos a su papá, sobre todo Sophie, tenían el mismo color cabello, ojos y nariz.

- Permiso – llame.

Casi me voy de espaldas cuando en realidad no me equivoque. Estaba aquí. Mis niños salieron corriendo a saludar a Lorenzo. Mi jefe adoraba a mis hijos y ellos a él. Pero hoy no era el mejor día. Razone a _full_. Mire a Sophie y Anthony; y me alarme. Lorenzo estaba siendo prácticamente atacado por mi pequeños demonios. Sophie lo tenía agarrado del cuello y Tonny estaba sentado en sus piernas. Eso sacaron de mi, eran muy agiles para subirse a lo que sea.

- ¡Tonny, Sophie! – camine hasta ellos para intentar quitárselos de encima.

- Tranquila Rosalie, tus pequeñitos no me han hecho nada.

- ¿Qué? – se asombro Emmett, pero como no. Si yo tengo hijos que son suyos y el ni pio.

- ¡Oh!, pero que desconsiderado de mi parte. Señor McCarty, era de ella de quién le hablaba. Rosalie Hale, curiosamente proveniente de su misma ciudad. Bueno como le decía ella hará la presentación para su festejo acá en Milán…

Lorenzo hablaba y hablaba que no se percataba que Emmett y yo no despegábamos nuestras miradas. Hasta que nos dijo que eso sería todo. Me paso los datos de Emmett para comunicarme con él. Lo que me faltaba ahora. Tendré que estar en contacto para que su festejo de no sé que resulte un éxito y obviamente la decoración con la vestimenta debía ser fabulosa.

Nos despedimos de mi jefe y estaba por llegar a mi Aston Martin junto a mis pequeños cuando el amor de mi vida me alcanza. Si porque aun no he dejado de amarlo.

- Tenemos que hablar.

- Mami y ¿Quién es él? – me pregunto Sophie.

- Soy Emmett pequeña. Emmett McCarty – dijo mostrando su hermosa sonrisa.

- Mira mami, tiene nuestro mismo apellido – dijo Tonny con su tono más inocente.

Emmett se para y me queda mirando con una mirada acusadora, esa que me pone nerviosa y termino asumiendo mis errores.

- Son… mis…

- Si, luego hablamos, te llamare. De eso no tengas duda.

Subí a los niños atrás del auto. Dejando a un Emmett anonadado. Era una noche entrada para ese entonces. Los niños querían comer unas galletas antes de ir a dormir. Se los permití por esta vez. Les lave sus pequeñitos dientecitos y les cambie por su pijama. Cuando eran las 10:00, me decidí a llamarlo. Le di la dirección de la casa y en aproximadamente 5 minutos estaba aquí. Lo espere en la puerta. No quería que los niños despertaran. Lo hice pasar al living para comenzar nuevamente la historia.

- Te extrañe, nunca dijiste donde ibas y llamaste para comunicarte con nosotros.

- Me quería alejar del dolor – lo mire a los ojos -. También te he extrañado. Te necesitaba tanto junto a mí, esos días en que mi venían nauseas, cuando iba al médico a realizarme una ecografia, y más importante cuando nacieron. Como te diste cuenta, Sophie y Anthony tienen tu apellido, porque no quise ser como la típica madre que ponía solo el de ella. No te lo comunique porque me dije _Emmett es feliz, y no le arruinaré su…_

- Me divorcie – lo mire sorprendida.

- Pero…

- Me entere al mes de que me engañaba con un compañero de trabajo. Me afecto en nada, de hecho le desee suerte con el chico. Le pedí el divorcio y a los días era hombre soltero. Te llamaba pero no contestabas, supuse que cambiaste de teléfono, les pedí a Alice y Bella tu número y prácticamente me quisieron asesinar, por lo que me sumergí en mi trabajo que trajo su lado bueno. Tenía que realizar una celebración de fin de año, y me recomendaron a una experta en eso, y resultaste ser tú. Me encuentro con el amor de mi vida con dos pequeños hermosos que son mis hijos, ¿Puedo estar más feliz?

-No me odias por habértelo ocultado – necesitaba saberlo, aunque eso me doliera mucho miedo.

- No.

Después de ese monosílabo, sentí como un nuevo aire entraba en mí. Sonreí a no más poder. Me acerco con dulzura a él para besarlo y sentarme a horcajadas sobre él. Le dije que los niños podrían despertar así que nos fuimos a mi recamara para iniciar nuestra nueva vida. El corazón no me podía brincar más de la emoción. Sobre su antiguo estado civil, no me llamo la atención. Irina se caracterizaba por cambiar novio cada dos meses. Con el tiempo apareció Emmett y fue ahí en ese entonces cuando todo cambio entre nosotros.

Los niños a la mañana siguiente supieron la verdad mientras tomábamos desayuno. Al principio me asuste, porque se podían enfadar, pero fue todo lo contrario. El desayuno fue delicioso y hermoso, como era día sábado los chicos le pidieron una ida al parque de diversiones, y Emmett, bueno es Emmett. Fascinado por consentirles en lo que quisieran les dijo que si. Prepare una canastita llena de aperitivos, ya que a los niños de seguro les dará hambre al igual que Emmett.

Era entrada de noche cuando llegamos. Los mellizos estuvieron hiperactivos todo el día, por lo tanto, ahora están durmiendo en su habitación juntos. Salimos a la terraza de la casa a acostarnos sobre el césped, para observar la noche.

- Si te pidiera matrimonio ¿Aceptarías? – me pregunto nervioso.

- No

Me levanto para quedar frente a mí. Me observo con mucha atención, logrando ponerme ansiosa.

- Vale, sé que aun no es tiempo. Lo puedo ver en tus ojos.

- Gracias por darme tiempo.

- Todo el que necesites amor. Todo lo que necesites. Te lo prometo.

Sonreí, definitivamente me convenzo cada vez mas, que Emmett es mas de lo que puedo pedir. Me acerque a sus labios para besarle con pasión y comenzar una nueva ronda de pasión. Pero me aleje de él, para confesarle un pensamiento loco que paso por mi mente. Refunfuño por la separación, pero le pedí que escuchara.

- La ultima noche que estuvimos juntos clandestinamente en New York, me prometí un _ultima vez, _pero me acabo de dar cuanta que fue un _ultima vez, para un no siempre._

- Me alegro que haya sido así.

Ahora si que no hubo nada que parara detener esta noche de pasión y muchas próximas otras. Tenía ahora todo lo que más amaba. Mis dos pequeños demonios y al hombre de mi vida. Si alguna vez pensé dejarme vencer, menos mal que hubo algo en mi interior que me dijo siempre _lucha por lo que quieres_.

* * *

><p>Hola chicas, chicos si es que hay. Bueno quizas como se daran cuenta algunos volvi a subir mi One-Shot. Lo borre por un asunto meramente personal, y saben que me arrepiento montones haberlo hecho :(, pero era neceseraio en ese minuto que mas odie en mi vida y mas aun a la causante de eso..., pero bueno da igual, pasado es pasado y no estoy para calentarme la cabeza, suficiente con el colegio.<p>

Reitero como la vez pasada esta historia es muy cercana a mi vida, y bueno use a mis personajes favoritas Emmett y Rose, pero mas que nada por Rose, me siento muy identificada con ella, pues la comprendo montones y me encanto utilizarla en este caso, en ese minuto de escribir todo lo que sentia, en mi primera historia de FF, por lo que es mi regalona ^^.

Bueno sin darle mas la lata me despido de todos. Besitos y cuidence *-*.

_Atte. Strangeeers_


End file.
